


The one thing I care about

by Skyz_sleep_deprived



Series: The World is against you, Family is with you [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Gen, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Dadza, mentions of corpses and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyz_sleep_deprived/pseuds/Skyz_sleep_deprived
Summary: Not everyone is as accepting of hybrids as others. In this world, they're actively shunned and used as sacrifices.Trouble comes about when Techno's hybrid nature is revealed.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The World is against you, Family is with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058672
Comments: 12
Kudos: 536





	1. Little Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I. DO. NOT. CONTROL. WHAT. CREATIVE. PROJECT. I. WORK. ON.

__

_The little piglin hybrid huffed at him. Phil sighed. His son was no older than 5. But even still, he was a picky eater._

_Techno turned away from the apples that Phil was offering. His ears flopped and he pouted._

_“ Carrot! I wanna Carrot! ”_

_He laughed. Ever since he had taken the hybrid out of his home world he had an appetite only for carrots. Phil was hoping he would grow out of it with age. It was funny really, they had only been together for a short amount of time and Phil already cared so much for this boy._

_He turned his back to the kitchen and grabbed some golden carrots. He had used golden apples, carrots, and oddly enough potatoes to lure Techno back with him. The carrots seemed to be Techno’s favorite._

_Techno immediately grabbed them and started to gobble them down._

_“ Hey, hey, hey take your time mate! ”_

_Techno didn’t listen to him however. Soon there were only crumbs left. He chuckled. Techno made grabby hands at him, to which he obliged, picking up his son. Techno smiled and giggled at him. His tail waiting back and forth._

_He smiled._

_Such a precious life. In the form of one so small. His son. He wouldn’t have it any other way._

_He kissed Techno’s forehead. The child laughed and smiled. His tail was wagging at a fast pace._

_“ I take it you’re happy? ”_

_Techno hummed._

_He looked over at his calendar. Huh. He had marked down ‘MARKET’. He supposed he was running low on food. But he couldn’t leave Techno alone could he? The 5 year old couldn’t be left to his own devices. Phil shuddered at the thought._

_He put Techno down, despite his son’s protests, and started to tie his own shoes._

_“ Go get your shoes Tech were going out today ”_

_Techno went to get his shoes. Phil didn’t know where he kept them. Which was probably a bad thing but as long as Techno knew where they were it was fine._

_He hummed when his son came back. He took Techno’s coat, from the coat hanger they had, and handed it to his son. Despite being 5 Techno was very capable. He grabbed his cape and put it on._

_Techno ran up to him and grabbed his hand._

_“ C’mon bub! “_

_His Techno’s hooded coat and his cape on they walked through the door. He hoped nothing went wrong._

_Not everyone was as accepting of hybrids as people believed._

_*****_

_The village market was busy today. Unusually busy. These times only happened when the guards came back with a ‘prize’. In reality the prize was a hybrid to be executed. It was either that or they had won a battle with a neighboring kingdom. It seemed like a battle won this time._

_Good. He didn’t need Techno to see violence when he was only 5._

_He was trading with a nice old lady. If he remembered correctly her name was Madeline. Simultaneously he kept his hand on Techno. His son was curious, but he couldn’t risk Techno running off._

_“ Is that all? “ the lady asked._

_“ Yeah, that will be all. “_

_The woman hummed. “ I’ve understood most of my customers, except you. You live near the woods and only come out to get food. Nothing else. Why is that? “_

_The woman's eyes peered into his soul. Her gaze was downright scary._

_“ I just like quiet is all “_

_“ Alright. That will be 5 gold for the carrots. “_

_He let go of Techno and handed the woman his gold. He wasn’t one for social interaction. He put the carrots in the bag he had brought. He sighed. This would hold Techno over for some time. But he still had to get other foods._

_He turned away from the stall._

_“ ‘Cmon Techno lets-” As he reached for his son’s hand he found there to be no trace of him. He began to panic. What if someone took him? What if he wandered off and was discovered? What if-_

_He tried to slow his breathing. He needed to calm down. Panicking would not help him right now. Techno was known to be adventurous, he probably wondered somewhere across the village. Phil just needed to find him before something bad happened._

_A crowd was starting to gather in the middle of town. They only did that when-_

_No. he needed to stay calm._

_He started around the outer circle of the crowd. Maybe Techno was around them? He was trying to think positively. He tried to extinguish his fear._

_And then a squeal and laughter broke out through the town. He knew that squeal. He had heard it only once, in his entire life. That was Techno’s squeal. A frightened squeal. And it was coming from the crowd._

_Frantically, he pushed his way to the front. His worst fears came true._

_Techno was being held up by his leg. His hood had fallen off, revealing his ears. His tail swishing back and forth as he desperately tried to claw his way free. The man holding him up laughed, others joining in. What made matters worse was they were on the execution stand._

_“ Ladies and gentlemen, we have been blessed! Not only have we won another battle but the Gods have blessed us with a sacrifice! A little hybrid runt. He looks to be a piglin! “_

_No...please no…_

_“ The little monster was disguised as a human! It had the guards fooled I tell you! It was attracted to the gold we were carrying back. The monster was going to steal it from us! “_

_The villagers voices booed at Techno, who just kept letting squeals out. He looked at the boy's eyes. Fear clouded everything. And Phill could only watch. What else could he do? If he tried anything the guards would apprehend him too._

_He could only watch in fear. He knew what came next._

_“ I say we kill him! Teach the monsters a lesson on messing with our village! “_

_His heart pounded in his chest and his mouth went dry. His son was going to be executed because he was a hybrid. Something he couldn’t control! Anger burned beneath his skin. Did these humans think so highly of themselves that they would kill a child?_

_The man dropped Techno. The piglin squealed once again and tried to scurry off the stage. The man grabbed Techno’s arm, his son struggled but to no avail. A guard walked up to the man and gave him a sword. His son was positioned perfectly for an execution._

_Something dark and ugly reared its head inside of Phil’s head. Something that could not be ignored. It was ugly and dark. Time seemed frozen._

_Whatever it was it told him to kill._

_All he saw was red._

_. . . . . . ._

_When he came to his senses once again he was holding a sword. Next to his foot was a body. The body of the man that held Techno like a toy._

_His cape was in tatters. The sword he held was covered in blood, and so was the town. Bodies littered the streets. His breathing was labored. His wings shifted._

_“ P-Papa? “_

_He looked behind him. There stood his son, his beautiful, strong, elegant son. Rubbing his eyes and sniffing. His eyes were so scared. His voice was cracked._

_He let out a breath of relief and dropped his sword. He ran over to Techno, taking the little piglin in his arms. He cooed at Techno, who was still crying._

_“ W-was s-s-s s-s-scared! “_

_He shushed Techno, petting his head. Techno’s hands were gripping him with a force that no child should know. His son didn’t deserve this. No hybrid did. But the world they lived in was unfair. Humans were scared of what they didn’t understand. Because of that, it resulted in death._

_“ I’m here Techno. I’m here “_

_His voice echoed around the area._

_Bodies of men, women, and even children littered the streets. Blood pooled into the streets, coloring the ground with a dark crimson. Mangled corpses were all that remained of the villagers. ___


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade is wrong the family dynamic does exist!!!! (But if he's uncomfy with it don't shove it down his throat y'all)

It had been a year since that incident. Phil didn’t like to think much of it. 

It had been hell getting out of the village. It had ruined his shoes! There was so much blood. So many corpses. All that remained of the village was a mess. Yet, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He felt no remorse. 

He didn’t think he needed to. 

He had covered Techno’s eyes walking out of that place. It wasn’t hard. Techno had hid his face in his chest. Trying to get closer to Phil than physically possible. Sniffing and still crying their way home. 

He still didn’t know what had happened that day. He had blanked out, and then all of the village was dead. Now, that didn’t mean he wasn’t grateful. As far as he was concerned, everyone in that town was a bitch. 

Obviously, they couldn’t stay in their home now. So he grabbed everything he could and booked it. He didn’t know if anyone survived and if they went to go get help. He just needed to get out of there. 

They lived in the woods now. He grew his own food. He didn’t want any human to ever find them. Granted, living in the woods came with the risks of mobs, but he was willing to take that risk. If it meant Techno was safe he would do it. 

Since they lived in the woods now they didn’t need to hide their hybrid traits. He smiled about that. Techno didn’t need to cover up his traits anymore. They were both free from the chains of humans.

He thinks he got more overprotective of Techno because of the incident. 

Well, he won’t get hurt anymore. Not on his watch. 

Currently he was inside his house, watching the night fall outside. Drinking some hot cocoa. The fireplace crackled in the background. Everything was peaceful. 

“ Papa? “ 

He looked over, wings shuffled, and looked over at his son. There Techno stood, holding a stuffed bear. Pajamas on. 

He smiled and put his drink next to him. He allowed Techno to crawl next to him. He wrapped his wings around his son, allowing him to see the outside. 

“ Why can’t I go outside a lot?” 

Ah, there it was. The question he dreaded. 

“ Because of what happened last time. I don’t want any humans taking advantage of you” 

His son’s ears flopped down. Techno pouted. 

“ But I wanna go outside!“ 

“ I know Tech, I know. But I don’t know the terrain around here. So you're going to have to stay inside some more until I do. There's also the fact that-” 

A creak sounded from the floorboards and Techno squealed. He buried himself Into Phil. he sighed. 

“-your still afraid of loud noises after that...incident. You don’t just get over almost dying y'know” 

Techno shook and sniffled. It was clear the boy had some form of PTSD. Whether or not he repressed the memory or not was entirely up to his brain. He didn’t know what was going on in his son’s head. No matter how much he wanted to. 

There was also another factor as to why he didn’t let Techno out much. Granted, he didn’t want him out of the house because of humans, but there was another motive. The mobs. They lived in a forest, incredibly easy for mobs to spawn and take his son away from him. 

And techno might not take too kindly to him slaughtering zombies simply because they were ‘different’. His son was too young to know the dangers of mobs yet. 

“ Tell ya what, Starting tomorrow I’ll train you in sword combat. You won’t get it first try but when you learn it I’ll let you out more” 

Techno’s eyes looked up at him. Bright and full of hope. “Really!?” 

“Mhm!” 

Techno giggled and let go of him, proceeding to run around in a circle. He was excited. Phil laughed. He hadn’t seen Techno this excited since……well that didn’t matter right now. 

He looked over at the clock on the wall. Jesus it was late. 

Quickly he took Techno into his arms. “It’s getting late, mate. Time for bed” 

As if he had spoken the magic words, Techno yawned. “ ‘m not tired!” 

“Sure Tech” 

He slowly opened Techno’s room door and let his son get comfortable on his bed. Quietly he tucked Techno in. A smile lit up his son’s face. Ears flopping back and forth, Phil took it as a sign he was happy. 

“Read me a bed-time story?” 

He hummed and looked at the rather large bookshelf in his son’s room. Techno had loved to read stories. His son found them fascinating. Phil had done his best to collect a variety of different books, but he was no expert. Lucky for him Techno seemed to like them. 

“Which one?”

“ Theseus!” 

His son loved Greek mythology for some reason. One of his favorites was the story of Theseus. He never understood why a 5-near 6 year old- would like them. He wasn’t one for mythology. 

He carefully took the book out of its place, other books shuffling down. 

“Are you sure?” 

Techno nodded his head. “Mhm!” 

He gave Techno a smile and, once again, sat down on Techno’s bed. 

“ There once lived a boy called Theseus…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else see Sleepytwt just fucking explode yesterday?

**Author's Note:**

> I really should work on my other works, but this idea has festered into my mind so much I had to write this. And now it's a series I have :p


End file.
